The Missing Link
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: The conversation that takes place between Shilo and Graverobber after escaping the alley way after Zydrate Anatomy


**Of course I don't own the rights to Repo The Genetic Opera and all that other legal bullshit! But please do Enjoy this story**

This is one I thought up. It's the conversation Shilo and Graverobber have while riding the corpse clean up truck after escaping the alley way that will answer questions about the movie and maybe tie up some loose ends. Please Enjoy! R&R, Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged :)

A/N (Italics are Graverobber speaking during the conversation)

After taking off from the alley way to avoid the Gen Cops sent after Amber Sweet and jumping onto the back of the corpse clean up truck with Graverobber, Shilo sits silent and still for a little bit. She starts to tell him where she lives and he cuts her off when he tells her he knows.

"How do you know?" Shilo asks

"_I know more than you think Shilo_!" He replies.

"How do you know my name?"

"_I know most everything about you. I'll tell you how I know. But answer me this first… And be honest, are you willing to believe what I tell you as the truth and can you handle the truth?"_

She is silent and looks down for a few minutes before she answers him.

"Yes. I will accept EVERYTHING you tell me as the truth. For one reason or another, I just know you won't lie to me. Just please tell me EVERYTHING. Starting from why you mostly hang around my mother's graveyard."

With a smile he begins,  
"_Now that I know that, I am going to explain it ALL! I have known about you since before you were born. That's part of the reason I am ALWAYS close by. I made a promise a long time ago to protect you._"

"What are you talking about? How did you know my mom?"

"_You and I are related. That's the main reason I became a grave robber. Because of my relation to you Rotti has wanted me dead since you're mother died."_

"What do you mean? How are we related and how does my mother's death have anything to do with you being a grave robber? You mean Rotti Largo?"

"_Shilo, Your mother Marni, was… my sister. Which means, I am your uncle! A long time ago I knew your father Nathan. I knew him very well. We were best friends. I'm the reason he met your mother. When your mother got sick while she was pregnant with you, she asked me to watch over and protect if the disease was to take her life. Even if it meant from a distance in the event that your father was to cast me away. Which he did. Rotti Largo who was once a friend of your mother and believed I had something to do with her death and sent me into exile and ordered the Gen Cops to kill me if I was seen. So I put on this make up and became a grave robber so that I could be present in your life one way or another. I have watched you grow up into the beautiful young woman you are now. How you look just like your mother."_

Shilo just stares at Graverobber in disbelief. She looks away as he extracts some Zydrate from a few of the corpses. A few minutes pass by before she is calm and composed again.

"Is… Is that why you took me away from the event? Why did you get me caught in the graveyard if you were supposed to protect me?"

"_I don't trust Rotti's intentions with showing you off. Mostly the Largo children. I got you caught because I know Rotti won't have you killed at my expense. It's a game of cat and mouse between me and him. But I knew if you were caught you would be taken home. I wasn't wrong was I?_"

"What were you explaining to me in the graveyard that night?"

"_Everything I showed you tonight! How disgusting the world is! With their Zydrate addiction and surgical addictions! You, your father, Rotti and I are the only normal people anymore! No surgeries! Everyone gets these worthless fake organs and elective surgeries because they think they need them. I knew by your actions that you wouldn't do that just to fit in. You learned quickly! For that I'm grateful!_"

"Thank you. I wish we could talk more often and that I had known about you sooner. Thank you for everything. Will I see you again?"

"_You're quite welcome. I have always been here for you. The book on bugs and the random gifts at your mother's grave. That's how I have always kept my presence known. If you ever need me, you know where the graveyard is or just wait in an alley with a dumpster in it. I'm always closer than you think. I love you Shiloh!_"

She leans over and gives him a one armed hug while still hanging on. She says bye and asks him to please not ever leave her life and that she will miss him. She jumps off the truck and his response is kissing his hand, touching his head, twirling his fingers and bowing. To tell her she is in his mind and heart forever and always.


End file.
